Mariposas de papel
by Jaishimahara
Summary: No todo es lo que parece,aquí descubriremos como la mente nos puede encerrar en una ilusión de la que tal ves no podamos salir, o tal no queramos salir.
1. Ilusiones hermosas

Hola,mi nombre es Jaishimahara y este es mi primer fanfic DBZ ,igualmente de esta pareja, me gusta este anime y este fic está dedicado a Bulmasayanx100pre,gran admiradora de DBZ y una muy buena amiga. Bueno sin más comencemos:

_**Mariposas de papel**_

Despertó por los rayos del sol golpear su rostro, incómodo por la posición volteo su cuerpo del lado de su cama, buscando a tientas al cuerpo de su esposa, sólo encontrando vació en ella, frunciendo el ligeramente el ceño obligo a su cuerpo a levantarse-puesto que no quería hacerlo-sin importarle su aspecto desalineado-solo se puso un pantalón y una polera normal, él cabello revuelto y descalzo-salió del dormitorio y busco a su mujer.

No la pillo en la sala, ni en el patio o en la terraza, buscó un poco más siendo de poco a poco ansiedad por no encontrarla, pero sonidos en la cocina y un inconfundible aroma llegó a sus sentidos, asiendo inmediatamente que su estómago sonara y se ceño se frunciera aún más.

Con pasos decididos se encamino a la cocina-que hacía en la cocina-fue su pensamiento mientras apresuraba el paso, prácticamente llego volando al lugar, iba a gritarle por su irresponsabilidad en su estado y si era necesario llevarla a rastras de vuelta a la cama, pero la imagen presente lo dejo sin palabras:

De espaldas, su esposa tarareaba una melodía, mientras que su hijo esperaba paciente en la mesa de la cocina, intentó hablar nuevamente, pero su mujer se volteo, meciendo su hermoso cabello azul, mostrando su rostro y hermosos ojos de un color azul-al igual que su cabello-y una encantadora sonrisa-hermosa-pensó mientras bajaba la mirada, de su fino cuello, hasta sus pechos y su abultado estómago de 8 meses de gestación, eso lo hizo volver a la realidad y porque estaba buscándola, retomando nuevamente el ceño fruncido en su rostro, ingresó a la cocina, siendo recibido por su hijo, llamando la atención de su esposa, quien quitó la vista de la comida y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa:

-que haces aquí-prácticamente ordeno, mientras se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta

Ella solo le dio una sonrisa apenada y mientras le servía el desayuno a su hijo respondió-lo siento, pero necesitaba hacer algo.

-pero bulma estas embarazada-prácticamente grito mientras se acercaba a ella

-estoy bien, como tú lo dijiste estoy embarazada no enferma-respondió mientras acortaba el espacio entre ellos y le daba un ligero beso en los labios

-creo que mamá tiene razón papá-agregó el chiquillo mientras desviaba la mirada un tanto sonrojado por la escena.

-hmp-respondió, su propio hijo se puso del lado de su madre ósea en su contra, su propio hijo-cuando iba a rebatir y decir las injusticias de la vida, tocaron el timbre, molesto por haberlo interrumpido él fue a la puerta a mandar al diablo a quien osara interrumpirlo, a él.

Abrió y bufó, pensaba echarles la puerta en la cara pero una mano interrumpo su acción.

-hola vegeta-hablo un pelinegro con peinado de palmera, junto a este estaba otro joven pelinegro parecido a él, un chiquillo, un pelinegro corto con un con una cicatriz en el rostro y un hombre de baja estatura.

-hmp que quieres kakarotto, aún es temprano para que comiences a fastidiarme-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no venimos a fastidiarte ,solo queremos decirte algo-respondió el pelinegro mientras él y compañía entraba a la casa.

-pasen, siéntanse en su casa-susurro entre dientes mientras cerraba la puerta, prácticamente interrumpieron su desayuno y ahora irrumpen en su casa, que no entendían que no quería cerca a ninguno de ello.

Vegeta y los demás fueron a la cocina, este se sentó en la silla continua a la de su hijo

-no sé si les enseñaron modales, pero deberían saludar a mi mujer y a mi hijo-preguntó

Todos los presentes se vieron entre si y el primero que respondió fue el pelinegro

-hola bulma, hola trunks-respondió con una señal de mano, y una extraña sonrisa

-hola bulma, trunks-fue las respuestas del pelicorto y el de baja estatura

-hola señora bulma,trunks-dijeron los jóvenes pelinegros

Vegeta solo sonrió cuando su mujer se sonrojo y saludo con una señal de mano

-de verdad que bulma se ve más hermosa, ella piensa que solo se lo digo por decir-

-que dices, ella es hermosa-contesto el de baja estatura con una notoria tristeza en su voz

-tiene razón, ella está realmente hermosa-respondió el pelicorto pareciendo tenso

-les dije que le dijeran que estaba bien, pero no que le echen flores-respondió enojado e intrigado, les sorprendió las diferentes reacciones que tenían al hablar de su familia, se encogió de hombros, sus problemas no eran de su interés.

- y que quieren decirme, y que sea rápido que mi mujer me dará mi desayuno y no pienso darle a ninguno de ustedes-respondió tajantemente, tal vez si iba directo al grano lo dejarían en paz.

vio cómo su mujer le servía el desayuno y agradeció por ello.

Todos los presentes nuevamente se miraron entre sí, y el hombre de baja estatura espeso a hablar:

-am vegeta, Yamcha y yo nos iremos en un viaje de negocios, nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir con nosotros-cuestiono.

-no, les dije claramente que no saldría del país por el estado de mi esposa, podría dar a luz a cualquier momento-respondió-creí que siendo sus amigos estarían con ella en todo momento, pero mejor para nosotros, así no habrán más estorbos-respondió con auto suficiencia

-amm en-entonces al señor vegeta le gustaría ir de caminata con nosotros-preguntó el chiquillo mientras le daba una sonrisa igualmente de extraña que su padre ¿qué les pasaba?

-no,me quedaré con bulma, pero deberían llevar a trunks ,porque no se lo preguntas- dijo mientras seguía comiendo

Vio como el niño le daba una rara mirada a su padre, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza ,se acerca a la silla donde trunks estaba sentado y dijo:

-h-hola trun-trunks q-quieres ir conmigo a caminar-escucho la confirmación de su hijo-b-bien-vendré mañana en la mañana-respondió mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la silla y se aferraba a la mano de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su negro cabello, ¿qué le pasaba? Desde cuando era tímido-era su cuestiona-miento mental, después le preguntaría a su mujer.

-bueno si era todo que me tenían que decir entonces ya se pueden ir-respondió mientras vio que su hijo terminaba de comer al igual que él, su mujer vino y recogió los trastos.

Agradeció por el gesto, después vio a kakarotto dándole una extraña mirada, al igual que los demás, ¿qué les pasaba? Esa pregunta se le hacía conocida, no entendía porque lo miraban así, como una especie de desconcierto o ¿lástima? Sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, pensaba en tonterías, además si en la hipotética situación si realmente lo miraban con lástima, pero lástima de que, de su vida, su familia, salió de sus divagaciones al escuchar el suspiro de kakarotto,y darle nuevamente esa extraña sonrisa.

-je je espera, me preguntaba si después de esto te gustaría comer con nosotros-

-si es una excelente idea-apoyo krillin

-si señor vegeta, sería como en los viejos tiempo-respondía animado gohan

Pareció dudar-no sé, no deseo dejar solo a bulma, sin ella no iré-si deseas ir ve, yo no tengo ganas de ir, fue la respuesta de su mujer-no está bien, no iré si tu no quieres-no ve, está bien ve-insistió su mujer-es en serio, me quedare contigo, no insistas-respondió mientras nuevamente miraba a kakarotto-lo siento pero sin ella no voy.

Vio como sus expresiones en sus rostros se entristecían, les pareció exagerada su reacción

-vamos, sólo es el almuerzo, cuando bulma dé a luz les prometo otra reunión si-dijo

-e-está bien, entonces nos vemos-respondió kakarotto

-les dije que exageran, nos vemos después-respondió vegeta mientras los veía salir de su casa

-vegeta, estarás bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, verdad-declaro kakarotto

Vegeta se sorprendió por la seriedad de sus palabras, vio cómo su mirada se ensombrecía, al igual que de las demás, como esperando su respuesta-estaré bien, no entiendo tanta preocupación-respondió tajantemente.

vegeta vio como todos salían de su casa y vio a su mujer sentarse cerca de su hijo y le dedico una mirada extraña-que les pasa por la cabeza de kakarotto y los demás, era la tercera vez en esta semana que lo visitaban y todas las veces se olvidaban de despedirse de su mujer o de su hijo.

Hasta aquí el fin del primer capítulo, les diré que este fanfic será de dos capítulos,3 máximos dependiendo de su desenlace, en el siguiente capítulo se aclararan de las dudas de este capítulo, porqué goku y los demás actúan tan extraños, sus miradas entrelazadas o la reacción de gohan y goten.

Si tienen alguna pista por favor dejen un comentario y disculpen si cometí algún error ortográfico.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


	2. Verdades dolorosas

Hola, aquí nuevamente estoy con el siguiente capitulo, agradezco a CarlotaHdez y a bulmar por sus comentarios y lamento la demora; tuve un mes lleno de exámenes, tareas y exposiciones que absorbieron toda mi energía, pero ahora si podre publicar más seguido.

Este es del punto de vista de goku, el anterior capitulo obviamente era de vegeta y descubriremos como realmente sucedieron las cosas, sin más comencemos:

**_Mariposas de papel_**

Despertó con el "suave" movimiento de su mujer al despertarlo, goku intento dar la vuelta y seguir durmiendo pero la vos de su mujer lo despertó completamente

-goku levántate-decía la mujer un tanto enojada

-cinhgo miñuthos mashh-respondió el pelinegro enterrando el rostro en la almohada

-despierta, recuerda que debes ir con vegete-respondió la mujer con voz triste

Lo último dicho lo despertó completamente, se reincorporo en la cama, mientras pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello, sintió como su mujer se ponía detrás de él y le daba un ligero masaje en los hombros, esto logro relajarlo de la tensión que le causaba hablar de su amigo, sabía que debía tratar el problema de raíz, pero había pasado 2 meses de ese accidente y no veía mejoras en él.

Después de un rato de masaje por su esposa, le dio un ligero un beso en los labios y la pidió que le preparara el desayuno mientras él se cambiaba, después de cambiarse y desayunar, se sorprendió al ver a sus hijos en la puerta de su casa

-que hacen aquí-cuestiono

Los pelinegros se vieron entre ellos y el mayor respondió

-iremos contigo papá-dijo-te acompañaremos a ver a tío vegeta-secundo el menor.

Goku sonrió internamente, sus hijos eran de buen corazón-están seguros-pregunto-saben porque yo y nuestros amigos vamos a visitarlo, están seguros de que pueden manejar la situación

Sus hijos nuevamente se miraron entre si y el menor respondió

-si papa lo sabemos, y pensamos que tal vez con nuestros rostros el señor vegeta pueda recordar algo-dijo el pequeño pelinegro con voz apagada, a él le dolía ir a la casa de vegeta, le traía dolorosos recuerdos, pero haría el esfuerzo y tratar de ayudarlo.

Goku solo asintió con la cabeza y después de despedirse de su mujer, emprendió el camino a la casa de vegeta, en medio de la entrada se encontró con krillin y yamcha

-que hacen aquí, cuestiono mientras se detenía junto con sus hijos

Vio como krillin les dedicaba una sonrisa de saludo y yamcha solo un suspiro

-lo mismo que tú supongo-fue la respuesta de yamcha

-bueno entonces vamos-fue la respuesta de gohan

Emprendieron nuevamente el camino hasta la puerta de la casa, krillin fue el encargado de tocar la puerta.

Esperaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta, pálido, con ojeras y claramente mal alimentado y vestido los recibió un enfermo y molesto vegeta, todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la escena delante de ellos;¿dónde quedo el alguna vez orgulloso y fuerte Vegeta? El hombre frente a ellos no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, descalzo ,con su cabello más crecido de lo normal, con sus costillas notándose por su traslucida piel, vestido con una sucia remera y gastados pantalones.

Lo vieron bufar y cuando parecía cerrara la puerta en su cara pero la rápida reacción de goku detuvo su acción.

-hola vageta-hablo goku, mientras veía como vegeta examinaba con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

-hmp que quieres kakarotto, aún es temprano para que comiences a fastidiarme-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no venimos a fastidiarte, solo queremos decirte algo-respondió yamcha mientras él y los demás entraron a la casa, se sorprendieron aún más al ver el interior de esta, lo que alguna vez fue una de las mejores salas de la región, ahora no quedaba ni el recuerdo, las ventanas cubiertas con gruesas matas, los sillones descuidados y las plantas aledañas muertas, basura alrededor de estas, vieron a Vegeta ir a la cocina y los demás lo siguieron, vieron el lugar totalmente sucio, con trastos sucios por todas partes.

Vieron como este se sentaba en la silla continua a una más pequeña y vacía.

-no sé si les enseñaron modales, pero deberían saludar a mi mujer y a mi hijo-pregunto vegeta

Todos se vieron entre si y el primero que respondió fue goku

-hola bulm,hola trunks-respondió con una señal de mano, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa fingida

-hola bulma,trunk-fue las respuestas yamcha y krillin

-hola señora bulma,trunk-dijeron los gohan y goten

Vieron como vegeta sonreía

-de verdad que bulma se ve más hermosa, ella piensa que solo se lo digo por decir-

-que dices, ella es hermosa-contesto krillin con vos triste

-tiene razón, ella está realmente hermosa-respondió yamcha conteniendo las ganas de gritar

-les dije que le dijeran que estaba bien, pero no que le echen flores-respondió vegeta enojado e visiblemente intrigado, seguramente sorprendido por sus reacciones-pensó goku

- y que quieren decirme, y que sea rápido que mi mujer me dará mi desayuno y no pienso darle a ninguno de ustedes-respondió.

Los presentes vieron como este miraba a la nada y agradecía al aire

Todos los presentes nuevamente se miraron entre sí, y krillin comenzó a hablar:

-am vegeta, Yamcha y yo nos iremos en un viaje de negocios, nos preguntábamos si quisieras ir con nosotros-cuestiono.

-No, les dije claramente que no saldría del país por el estado de mi esposa, podría dar a luz a cualquier momento-respondió-creí que siendo sus amigos estarían con ella en todo momento, pero mejor para nosotros, así no habrán más estorbos-respondió con auto suficiencia

-amm en-entonces al señor vegeta le gustaría ir de caminata con nosotros-pregunto goten mientras intentaba fingir una sonrisa y apretaba fuertemente sus manos para darse valor de no quebrarse en frente de él.

-No, me quedare con bulma, pero deberían llevar a trunks, porque no se lo preguntas- dijo mientras seguía "comiendo"

Goten abrió levemente los ojos y miro a su padre con terror en estos, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a la silla donde trunks estaba "sentado" y dijo

trun-trunks q-quieres ir conmigo a caminar-solo se escuchó silencio-b-bien,v-vendré mañana en la mañana-respondió mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la silla y se aferraba a la mano de su hermano, escondiendo su rostro detrás de su negro cabello conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Vegeta pareció no ver su reacción.

-bueno si era todo que me tenían que decir entonces ya se pueden ir-respondió mientras veía a la silla continua, como si hubiera movimiento en ella.

Goku vio cómo su amigo agradecía nuevamente al aire, dejó escapar un suspiro, miró de reojo a sus hijos, a yamcha y a krillin, tenían la misma expresión de desconcierto como lo debe tener el en este momento, dejo escapar otro suspiro y fingió otra sonrisa

-jeje espera, me preguntaba si después de esto te gustaría comer con nosotros-pregunto esperanzado

-si es una excelente idea-apoyo krillin

-si señor vegeta, sería como en los viejos tiempo-respondía animado goten

Vegeta pareció dudar-no sé, no deseo dejar solo a bulma, sin ella no iré-se quedó en silencio como si esperara la respuesta de alguien-no está bien, no iré si tu no quieres-silencio-es en serio,me quedare contigo, no insistas-respondió mientras nuevamente miraba a kakarotto-lo siento pero sin ella no voy.

No pudo evitar mostrar su decepción al ver como otra oportunidad de que saliera de esta cárcel que el mismo se construyó se iba nuevamente de sus manos.

-vamos, sólo es el almuerzo, cuando bulma dé a luz les prometo otra reunión si-dijo mientras les decía con la mirada que se marcharan

-e-está bien, entonces nos vemos-respondió triste Goku

-les dije que exageran, nos vemos después-respondió vegeta mientras los veía salir de su casa

-vegeta, estarás bien, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa, verdad-declaro goku, intenta saber con su mirada que siempre estaría con él al igual que todos sus amigos-estaré bien, no entiendo tanta preocupación-respondió tajantemente.

-solo nos preocupamos por ti, fue la débil respuesta de kakarotto

Este vio como vegeta ignoro su respuesta y salieron adentro de la casa cerrando la puerta, él y los demás caminaron a la salida y vieron en ella a Milk,18 y a Piccolo, goten no aguanto más y corrió a los brazos de su madre a llorar, esta lo recibía y le daba frases de consuelo, goku vio como gohan también intentaba consolar a goten y como krillin iba con 18,claramente decepcionado y yamcha con piccolo,a contarle lo sucedido.

Cerro los ojos, recuerda cómo es que llegaron esta situación; 2 mes y medio antes del alumbramiento de bulma para la pequeña bra, la felicidad en vegete y en toda su familia era palpable, recuerda las veces en que cuando ellos se entraban en el trabajo y hablaban de su experiencia como padres, podía ver la mirada de ilusión de vegeta al conocer a su futura hija, o las veces cuando el pequeño trunks iba a su casa a jugar con su hijo-y mejor amigo-goten y la contaba todos los juegos que jugaría con ella o las cosas que le enseñaría, estaba muy emocionado con la llegada de su hermana, parecía que nada empañaría esa felicidad, hasta hace un semana después, cuando a causa de un accidente automovilístico-un conductor ebrio choco con el auto de vegeta, con toda su familia dentro-los llevaron directamente al hospital, vegeta sufrió considerables contusiones, se rompió la muñeca y brazo izquierdo; pero las peores partes se las llevaron trunks y bulma-al estar al lado del choque-a trunks lo noqueo el golpe y un fierro retorcido le dio directo en el pulmón derecho, en medio de una arteria principal, matándolo en cuestión de segundos por pérdida de sangre, a bulma el impacto le ocasiono diferentes cortadas en su cuerpo y una contusión en la cabeza-pero aún seguía con vida-pero el golpe causo un adelanto en el parto, los paramédicos llegaron al lugar para llevarse de emergencia a vegete, bulma y al conductor y retirara el cuerpo de trunks,en la ambulancia el conductor falleció, mientras que vegeta seguía inconsciente y bulma luchaba por su vida y la de su bebé, al llegar al hospital, llevaron a bulma a emergencias, pero lastimosamente murió en el camino, matando también al niño que tenía en su vientre, al parecer el golpe rompió varios vasos sanguíneos importantes de los pulmones y el corazón, matándola.

Goku recuerda que en la madrugada al recibir el llamado del hospital, él y toda su familia fueron allí, encontrándose con todos los demás, solo para confirmar la muerte de bulma,trunks y bra, recuerda el grito de dolor que dio milk al escuchar que su mejor amiga había muerto, junto con su bebe, su hijo mayor abrazando a ella y a goten, quien lloraba desconsoladamente al escuchar que su tía bulma y su mejor amigo habían muerto, jamás los volvería a ver, escuchó los diferentes gemidos y expresiones de dolor que dieron sus amigos, el sintió como algo en él se rompía, consideraba a bulma como su hermana mayor y por ende a trunks y bra como sus pequeños sobrinitos, ahora no quedaba nada, el único sobreviviente fue vegeta,VEGETA;fue su grito mental, no sabía que reacción tomaría cuando se enterara de la noticia, conociéndolo cometería alguna locura, no podía pensar con claridad respecto a vegeta-al igual que él era huérfano de padres, con la diferencia de que el encontró una familia con bulma y el maestro rossy, pero vegeta era una historia diferente, él creció en un ambiente violento, acogido por un famoso mafioso llamado freezer, su vida prácticamente giro entorno al alcohol y las drogas, pero por azares del destino se conoció con bulma,y fue su amor que lo saco de ese corrupto mundo, ahora que ellos habían fallecido temía que vegeta caería en un profundo estado de depresión y volvería de nuevo a su otra vida, esa vida que se encargó tanto en borrar y erradicar de su alma.

Francamente se esperó cualquier reacción, menos esta:

-no sé cuánto tiempo durara en su estado-la voz de krillin lo trajo de nuevo de sus divagaciones-se ve que no está bien alimentado ni vestido, no soy médico pero puedo asegurar que si sigue así no durara ni un mes-fue su conclusión.

-parece que el señor vegeta se quedó con las memorias de unas semanas antes del accidente-opino gohan-quien se separó de su madre y hermano-no está consciente de nada que pasa a su alrededor.

-no estoy de acuerdo con ello-dijo por primera vez piccolo-llamando la atención de todos, prosiguió-he estado vigilando a vegeta estas últimas semanas y vi cómo sale todas las noches directo al cementerio a las tumbas de bulma,trunks y bra y les hablase como si estuviesen en un día de campo-concluyo,

La nueva información dejo mudos a todos.

-ese malnacido-respondió furioso yamcha después de recuperarse del shock,-se hace el enfermo y luego se mata de hambre, bulma jamás se lo hubiera permitido-concluyo con voz más baja.

-no podemos hacer nada sin que vegeta se dé cuenta de lo que realmente le pasa-agrego 18, metiéndose en la conversación-necesitamos primero que vegeta se dé cuenta de su situación, si se sigue engañando a sí mismo no podremos hacer mucho-dijo

-18 tiene razón-respondió piccolo-si vegeta no quiere ayudarse a sí mismo,aunque juntemos todos nuestros esfuerzos juntos será en vano porque él no los podrá ver.

-entonces que hacemos-pregunto krillin

-solo debemos esperar hasta que la memoria de vegeta se recupere del shock y cuando eso pase nosotros estaremos con él para ayudarle a superarlo-respondió goku-vio como cada una asentía con la cabeza

-bueno, 18 y yo nos retiramos, cualquier cosa nos avisan -dijo krillin mientras él y 18 se iban por el camino.

-igual yo-dijo yamcha mientras se iba por el mismo sendero-piccolo solo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

En la entrada solo quedaron goku y su familia

-nosotros también debemos irnos-dijo milk

-madre tiene razón-secundo goten más calmado-aja-agrego gohan

Goku asintió con la cabeza y cuando empezaron a marchar a su hogar, goku no pudo evitar detenerse y voltear el rostro, viendo la casa de su amigo, deseaba con todo corazón que vegeta se recuperara del shock y la ilusión que creo el mismo para protegerse y saliera a la luz del sol, realmente lo quería, porque sabía que si se no se reponía las consecuencias serían catastróficas.

Fin cap. 2, bueno uno más y termina el fanfic, gracias por sus comentarios.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


	3. Verdad PARTE I

Hola, seguro se preguntaran porque tarde tanto en actualizar, en mi defensa fue por la culpa de mi cole y los-malvados-profesores, dejan mucha tarea y para la última semana del mes dejaron una exposición grupal, haciendo que nuestra tutora nos hiciera practicar día tras día, y lo peor fue que tuve la mala suerte de tocarme aprender una hoja completa TT_TT, mientras mis demás compañeras solo les toco pequeños trozos de la lectura, bueno resumiendo todo ya termine con todos mis deberes pendientes y bueno aquí está el resultado de mi rato de ocio, sin más que decir comencemos:

**_Mariposas de papel_**

Ese día en particular hacia un vientecillo frío, más que frió era helado, ese frío que te calaba hasta los huesos y anunciaba la llegada de una mala noticia o de alguna tragedia.

Ese día en particular, Goku desde muy temprano se sintió muy inquieto, desde que despertó tenía una sensación de inseguridad y ansiedad instalada en su pecho, que no lo dejaba respirar bien, intranquilo decidió descansar en su sala viendo televisión.

Cambiando canal tras canal sentía que esa sensación aumentaba más y más, frustrado apago la TV mientras acomodaba sus brazos entre sus rodillas, y estas sostenían su rostro.

Milk desde la mañana vio-y sintió-como su esposo estaba muy inquieto-bueno más de lo normal-como si algo le preocupara o lo afligiera, vio desde la cocina como este iba a la sala a ver TV, eso la calmo, al menos podría distraerse con algo, pero al poco tiempo vio como este apagaba el aparato frustrado mientras recargaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

Soltó un suspiro, toda esta situación era agobiante, en especial para Goku que siempre tenía que lidiar con Vegeta y su problema, Milk recuerda cómo sucedieron las cosas:

Después del accidente automovilístico, ella en ayuda de 18,Krillin y los padres de Bulma lograron hacerle un sepelio, ya que después de la visita en el hospital, vegeta no volvió a ser visto, recuerda como su esposo y los demás intentaron localizarlo, pero como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado no encontraron rastros de él, el más preocupado de todos era goku, quien temía por la vida de su mejor amigo.

Después de la recepción y entierro de los cuerpos; en desgarradores llantos y lamentos, solo quedaron su familia y los más allegados a los afectados, recuerda como cuando todos se iban a retirar ,de la puerta principal entro un sucio y mojado Vegeta, quien al verlos a todos solo frunció el ceño y exigió saber porque todos estaban en su casa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Milk,Goku,Gohan y Goten-cargado por su hermano-despedían a los invitados después de la ceremonia ,solo quedando ellos y la familia de Krillin y los padre de Bulma:_

_-nosotros también nos retiramos-dijo con vos apesadumbrada el señor Brief,al lado el la señora Brief solo lloraba sosteniendo un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas._

_-bien, y lamentamos su perdida-respondió Goku, recibiendo solo un cabeceo de afirmación por el señor Brief retirándose con su señora._

_Milk vio como Krillin,18 y Marrow también se retiraban, dejándolos a ellos solos en la sala de la casa de Bulma, Goku fue el primero en romper con el silencio._

_-debemos irnos-dijo, todos asintieron, viendo tal vez por ultima ves esa casa._

_Pero antes de que alguien pueda decir algo, la puerta principal se habría con fuerza, como estaba lloviendo algunas gotas entraron al lugar mientras una silueta se hacía presente, todos quedaron sorprendidos, después de semanas de desaparecido, Vegeta aparecía nuevamente, vieron como entraba dejando rastros de agua-claro ejemplo de que había sido atrapado en la lluvia-hacia donde ellos estaban parados._

_Milk vio cómo su esposo estaba sin palabras, al igual que ella:_

_-Veget...-el dialogo de Goku fue interrumpido por el aludido._

_-kakarotto, se puede saber qué haces en mi casa, ¿dónde está Bulma?-cuestiono el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos._

_Todos-excepto vegeta-abrieron sus ojos y prácticamente sus quijadas cayeron al suelo, Milk-al igual que sus hijos-vieron Goku,este estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer o que decir,_

_-kakarotto, te hice una pregunta ¿dónde está mi mujer?-nuevamente pregunto el pelinegro más irritado._

_Pero Goku seguía en blanco, no sabía que decir, la pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa, éste solo atinaba a decir incoherencias,_

_-ehh...ellos..tu no...yo-balbuceaba sin sentido._

_Vegeta se irrito más y le pregunto a Milk_

_-tú arpía de kakarotto,¿dónde está Bulma y Trunks?-le pregunto a la única mujer del grupo, ésta se quedó estática, sin siquiera poder mover sus labios._

_Cuando vio que tampoco recibiría respuesta de ninguna de los dos, les pregunto a los dos menores del lugar, estando ellos peores que sus padres._

_Cansado Vegeta exclamo:-¡qué diablos les pasa a ustedes, dónde está mi mujer y mi mocoso!_

_Goku cayo sus balbuceos, mirando a su familia, le pidió a sus dos hijos esperar afuera, cuándo estos se fueron se armó de valor, y se acercó donde Vegeta._

_-Vegeta,c-calmate p-por favor,ne-necesito hablar c-contigo-respondió el ojinegro mientras agarraba a Vegeta de los hombros,este se soltó rápidamente del agarre:-que te pasa kakarotto-dijo a la defensiva._

_Goku trago saliva y dijo:-Veg-vegeta,p-primero tranquilízate s-si-pidió tratando de aparentar una calma que no poseía._

_Pero al parecer el resultado fue el contrario porque hizo enfurecer más a Vegeta-¡ya kakarotto! ¡Habla de una buena ves!_

_Goku respiro hondo, mientras sujetaba la mano de su mujer y respondió:-Ve-vegeta,l-lo que te voy a decir, es algo fuerte, ¿e-estas li-listo?-vio como el pelinegro asentía, tomó otra bocanada de aire y dijo:-ellos no están aquí,...ellos ya no están aquí-dijo lenta y suavemente._

_Vegeta primero lucio confundido, para después fruncir el ceño:-¿cómo que no están aquí? ¿a dónde se han ido?-exigió_

_-pu-pues ellos..._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

El sonido de algo rompiéndose saco de sus pensamientos tanto a Milk como a Goku, rápidamente se levantaron y fueron al lugar del incidente, el despacho de Goku, primero entro Goku, seguido de Milk y sus hijos que vinieron por el mismo ruido, Goku miro por todos lados el causante del sonido, pero no encontró nada, hasta que camino cerca de su escritorio y escucho el crujir de algo debajo de sus pies, se agacho y vio que era un porta retrato, viendo la imagen se quedó helado, rápidamente lo soltó como si el contacto le quemara y salió corriendo fuera del lugar, ante la mirada atónita de su familia.

Milk,Gohan y Goten se vieron entre si y Gohan se acercó al porta retrato caído, viendo la imagen ella, dejándolos igual de atónitos que a su papa.

Era una foto de Goku y Vegeta de jóvenes, con la diferencia que en esta el vidrio que cubría la imagen se había roto clavándose en el papel, lo extraño era que la imagen de su papa estaba intacta mientras que de Vegeta prácticamente fue rasgada.

Goku, al ver esa foto, señal de un mal presagio, solo atino a correr fuera de su casa, rápidamente subir a su auto y conducir como loco a la casa de su amigo, ese era el mal presagio que sentía desde la mañana, cuando vio la foto el sentimiento de angustia se multiplico por cien, entonces era eso que lo inquietaba desde la mañana.

Esquivando autos-y también insultos-recordó la ves en que Vegeta presento los primeros síntomas de su "enfermedad".

_FLASHBACK_

_-Veget...-el dialogo de Goku fue interrumpido por el aludido._

_-kakarotto,se puede saber qué haces en mi casa, ¿dónde está Bulma?-cuestiono el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos._

_Todos-excepto vegeta-abrieron sus ojos y prácticamente sus quijadas cayeron al suelo Milk-al igual que sus hijos-vieron Goku, este estaba en blanco, no sabía que hacer o que decir,_

_-kakarotto, te hice una pregunta ¿dónde está mi mujer?-nuevamente pregunto el pelinegro más irritado._

_Pero Goku seguía en blanco, no sabía que decir, la pregunta lo había tomado de sorpresa, éste solo atinaba a decir incoherencias,_

_-ehh...ellos..tu no...yo-balbuceaba sin sentido._

_Vegeta se irrito más y le pregunto a Milk_

_-tu, arpía de kakarotto,¿dónde está Bulma y Trunks?-le pregunto a la única mujer del grupo, ésta se quedó estática, sin siquiera poder mover sus labios._

_Cuando vio que tampoco recibiría respuesta de ninguna de los dos, les pregunto a los dos menores del lugar, estando ellos peores que sus padres._

_Cansado Vegeta exclamo:-¡qué diablos les pasa a ustedes, dónde está mi mujer y mi mocoso!_

_Goku cayo sus balbuceos, mirando a su familia, le pidió a sus dos hijos esperar afuera, cuándo estos se fueron se armó de valor, y se acercó donde Vegeta._

_-Vegeta,c-calmate p-por favor,ne-necesito hablar c-contigo-respondió el ojinegro mientras agarraba a Vegeta de los hombros, este se soltó rápidamente del agarre:-que te pasa kakarotto-dijo a la defensiva._

_Goku trago saliva y dijo:-Veg-vegeta,p-primero tranquilízate s-si-pidió tratando de aparentar una calma que no poseía._

_Pero al parecer el resultado fue el contrario porque hizo enfurecer más a Vegeta-¡ya kakarotto! ¡Habla de una buena ves!_

_Goku respiro hondo, mientras sujetaba la mano de su mujer y respondió:-Ve-vegeta,l-lo que te voy a decir, es algo fuerte, ¿e-estas li-listo?-vio como el pelinegro asentía, tomó otra bocanada de aire y dijo:-ellos no están aquí,...ellos ya no están aquí-dijo lenta y suavemente._

_Vegeta primero lucio confundido, para después fruncir el ceño:-¿cómo que no están aquí? ¿A dónde se han ido?-exigió_

_-pu-pues ellos ya no están c-con nosotros-termino de decirlo en un susurro_

_Vegeta pareció estar mas confundido para después decir:-kakarotto, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?_

_Goku trago grueso y dijo:-Ve-vegeta,el-ellos fa-fa-fallecieron-_

_Goku vio como la cara de Vegeta se queda fría, sin expresión alguna, como si la noticia no le afectara en nada, estuvieron así hasta que escucharon una risa._

_Anonadados vieron que el que se reía era Vegeta,Goku y Milk se quedaron-nuevamente- boquiabiertos, no entendían nada, ahora en este momento Vegeta debería estar expresando su tristeza, no matándose de la risa._

_Goku vio cómo su amigo paraba de reír, para después dirigirse a él,_

_-buena esa kakarotto, no sabía que tenías sentido del humor-dijo entre carcajadas el pelinegro,-ahora, dime en donde esa mi familia-pregunto serio._

_Goku no lo podía creer, en serio Vegeta creyó que él estaba jugando._

_-bien, ¿en dónde está? ¿Está adentro? Seguro Bulma fue la mente maestra detrás de la broma no,hmp esa mujer-negaba con la cabeza el pelinegro y una sonrisa divertida._

_Goku miro a su mujer, y esta le devolvió la mirada, estaba tan pálida, que podría ser comparada con el papel, seguramente esta tan pálida como él lo estará en estos momentos._

_-Nooo Vegeta, es en verdad, no es una broma-dijo Milk_

_-no es necesario que sigan fingiendo-respondió Vegeta_

_-pero es enserio, tú sabes que jamás bromearíamos con esas cosas-argumento Goku_

_Vieron a Vegeta nuevamente fruncir el ceño y decir:-que no entienden que ya basta, ya descubrí su juego, pero haya ustedes si quieren seguir fingiendo-dijo mientras señalaba con la mirada la puerta._

_-pe-pero veg-vegg...-no pudo terminar de hablar porque vieron al pelinegro ir a la cocina, intentó seguirlo pero la mano de su mujer se lo interpuso:-Goku, déjalo-_

_-pero Milk, tu viste como esta, no podemos dejarlo así-respondió_

_-lo sé, pero ahora necesita descansar, todos necesitamos descansar, mañana vendremos y veremos como solucionamos el tema, bien-tranquilizo_

_Goku solo asintió soltando un suspiro, mientras salía de esa casa en compañía de su mujer, él dudaba que ese problema se solucionara tan pronto._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Y así fue, los días se convirtieron en semanas, luego en meses, cuando todos se enteraron de la noticia, hubo un conmoción general, primeramente algunos no le creyeron, pero después de verlo con sus propios ojos, no dudaron.

Intentaron muchos cosas en ayudarlo a salir de su estado, incluso lo engañaron y enviaron a un doctor psiquiátrico haciéndolo pasar como un ginecólogo para Bulma, después de horas de esperar en la puerta de entrada, Goku y los demás vieron salir al doctor, cuando le preguntaron del estado de su amigo, éste respondió:

-el paciente presenta un grave cuadro de depresión post-traumática, generada por una fuerte impresión, y también principios de esquizofrenia-concluyo

Todos quedaron pálidos cuando el doctor dejo de hablar

-hay alguna cura-pregunto Goku

-sí, pero en vista este paciente se negara a la atención medica-dijo

-¿por qué?-pregunto Yamcha

-simple, él paciente cree fielmente que la realidad que el ve es real que se negara a cualquier forma de ayuda externa, sí se le obliga, el paciente puede volverse retraído e incluso violento contra sí mismo y contra los demás-explico

-y no nada que se pueda hacer ahora-pregunto Goku

-en realidad no, estos pacientes con indicios de esquizofrenia son muy volátiles y peligrosos, lo que les sugiero es que traten de estar cerca de él, que no descuide su salud, cuando este un poco más "cuerdo" deberán llevarlo a un centro de rehabilitación, lamento de no serle más ayuda, permiso-concluyendo el doctor, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Desde ese momento nunca lo dejaron solo, tratando de visita en visita encontrar algún indicio de que su salud mental se recuperaba, pero pasando los días no veían ninguna mejora en el, cada vez su salud-física y metal-decaía más y más, al punto de ya no poder reconocerlo.

Llego derrapando en el asfalto, de un salto salió de su auto y llego corriendo a la puerta de entrada, toco e intento abrirla, dándose cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave desde adentro, asustado corrió hacia el patio posterior, dándose cuenta que la puerta igualmente estaba cerrada con llave, empezó a gritar, empezó a llamarlo, pero nadie respondía.

Desesperado diviso una ventana, agarrando una piedra del jardín la rompió y como pudo entro en ella,

Cuando entro sintió ese mismo frió, ese que te cala hasta los huesos, intentó llamar a su amigo de nuevo:

-Vegeta ¿estás aquí?-pregunto

Nada, silencio absoluto, ni siquiera el sonido de los animales o la naturaleza se escuchaban en esa casa, lúgubre y tétrica, así se sentía, con las ventanas tapadas dejaban sombras en el piso y las paredes, y las fotos colgadas, cada persona fotografiada parecía verte al caminar.

Tragando saliva, Goku cruzo por la cocina, encontrándola igual que la última vez, la sala y subió silenciosa y lentamente por las escaleras al segundo piso, sentía el frio, el frio muy fuerte en la puerta en frente del corredor.

Cada centímetro de su ser le advertía que no entrara allí, que no lo hiciera, pero el, sabía que Vegeta estaba allí, el frió era más fuerte.

Con débiles pasos se acercó a la puerta, tocando el pomo de esta-era como tocar un pedazo de hielo-,de su boca salió una nube de vapor, lentamente abrió y se encontró con un panorama que nunca olvidaría en su vida.

_Continuara..._

Bien ya casi estamos en el final; si en un principio dije que sería un three shot, pero el final me quedo muy largo y decidí cortarlo a la mitad, espero no molestarlos con este repentino cambio y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Soy mala verdad, cortar en la mejor parte, pero bueno que se le puede hacer.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara_


	4. Verdad II

Hola, soy yo, aquí con el final de este fanfic, muchas gracias por todos los que siguieron esta historia, dejando comentarios o sin dejar ninguno, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlo, se preguntaran por qué tarde, bueno la culpa es de la escuela, dejan mucha tarea y también me dio un poco de pereza escribir (je je je) bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos con la lectura:

**_Mariposas de Papel_**

Goku temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un sudor frio bajarle por la nuca y perderse en el cuello de su camisa, sus labios levemente se convulsionaban y sus dientes castañeaban mientras el incontrolable temblor de sus manos recorría todo su-ya- tembloroso cuerpo y hacia trizas su sistema nervioso.

Lentamente abrió la puerta, aplicando raramente mas fuerza de la necesaria porque esta no quería ceder, al fin abriéndola el panorama que se presento ante sus ojos hizo que ahogara un grito mientras su mirada se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas contenidas.

Solo podía ver blanco.

Blanco siendo teñido de rojo.

Al abrir los ojos no supo en donde estaba, mas mareado que confundido lentamente se incorporo, viendo una pared de color grisáceo, al lado de esta una ventana con cortinas de ligero color celeste y por ultimo una silla junto a la cama en donde el estado-parcialmente-sentado, acostumbrándose a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, se pregunto qué hacía allí.

Goku se tocó la cabeza, que le dolía a horrores, viendo sus manos noto pequeños rasguños y se pregunto si había hecho algo peligroso para terminar en el hospital.

Inspeccionando sus manos su mirada se enfoco en la sábana _blanca_ que cubría sus piernas, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder mientras nuevamente sentía el frio, _ese maldito frio,_ ese que le calaba hasta los huesos, frío acompañado del temblor de su cuerpo y las lagrimas que nuevamente caían libres sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Se las arranco lejos de su cuerpo como si el mero contacto lo lastimara, mordiéndose los labios para callar los gritos de terror que querían escapar de su garganta, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

¡_NO NO NO NO! _Gritaba en su mente, mientras empezaba a hiperventilar, los recuerdos volvían, los horribles recuerdos, _NO,_ no quería recordar de nuevo.

Desesperado se arranco las intravenosas de sus brazos y prácticamente se arrojo al suelo, casi arrastrándose-porque no podía sentir bien las piernas-intento escapar de ese lugar.

Pero drásticamente se sintió mareado, todo se volvía confuso y su vista daba vueltas, antes de caer en la inconsciencia sintió como unas _voces_ lo llamaban por su nombre, acompañado de un calor externo envolviéndolo, pero él no pudo responder, no sentía ningún musculo de su cuerpo, quizá así podría olvidar, olvidar de ese recuerdo, pero no podía escapar, donde fuera que viere veía solo ese _color_

_Blanco_

_Blanco_

_Blanco_

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

_FLASHBACK_

Goku abrió la puerta, sintiendo nuevamente el frio, desconcertado vio que lo que antes era el cuarto y sala principal de la casa, estaba totalmente cubierta de hielo, todos los muebles y accesorios de esta estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, cerrando la puerta tras de el intento abrirse paso por las extrañas cortinas de plástico transparente que prácticamente adornaban todo el cuarto sujetas por el techo, cada vez que avanzaba sentía más frio, se cruzo de brazos intentando darse más calor.

-Ve-vegeta-llamo, sin recibir respuesta

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, caminaba esquivando los muebles y la pequeña mesa de estar enterrada en la nieve, camino con paso lento hacia la puerta en frente de esta; el cuarto de Bulma y Vegeta, temiendo lo peor tembló, pero se armo de valor y lentamente giro la perilla.

La imagen dentro de ella le rompió el corazón.

Bulma y Trunk habían sido sacados de sus tumbas, ahora estaban recostados en la cama principal, como si estuvieran dormidos.

Goku se quedó sin respiración y lentamente cayó de rodillas al suelo-o nieve-, las lágrimas fluían sin control por su rostro mientras sentía que se atoraba con su propia saliva, su cuerpo se convulsionaba con pequeños espasmos mientras veía con horror la escena.

-Es una imagen hermosa, verdad-una fría voz llamo su atención, en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba Vegeta, sonriendo casi de forma desquiciada.

Goku no sabía que decir, solo podía abrir sus labios, pero sin dejar salir ningún vocablo, estaba tan aturdido e impactado que se había quedado sin palabras, vio como el pelinegro con paso lento se separaba de la pared e iba donde estaban depositados los cuerpos.

-no dirás nada, Kakarotto-pregunto el pelinegro sin mirarle a la cara.

-Veg-gg- Goku trataba de hablar, pero simplemente no podía.

-que tienes-nuevamente pregunto Vegeta, ahora si viendo a Goku.

Goku vio cómo su amigo tenía la misma ropa de la última vez que lo fueron a visitar, pero también noto otros cambios, su piel estaba mortalmente pálido y sus labios casi de un color azul, sin contar con sus manos lastimadas y sus pies descalzos, signo de Dios sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa prisión de hielo.

-Veg- vegeta q-que ocurre, por…por qué...Ellos… aquí…-Vegeta no lo dejo continuar

-como que porque ellos están aquí, es su casa-respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

La respuesta dejo mudo a Goku-no no es-se….no vegeta, es-está mal-dijo casi gritando

-que te pasa a ti –también grito Vegeta, casi de inmediato perdiendo la voz por el entumecimiento de su cuerpo.

-no Vegeta-finalmente Goku estallo, limpiándose de un manotazo las lagrimas, tomo de las solapas de su vieja remera al pelinegro y le encaro-no está bien, ellos están muertos, entiéndelo vegeta, muertos-le grito

El recinto fue consumido en un profundo silencio, Goku vio como el velo que cubría las emociones en los profundos ojos de Vegeta caían, como sus azules labios temblaban al igual que su cuerpo.

-no, no es cie-cierto-grito Vegeta, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

-Vegeta-respondió con un hilo de voz, mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

-ES MENTIRA, ES MENTIRA, NO ES CIERTO-estallo el pelinegro mientras lloraba sin control-ES MENTIRA-grito mientras caía de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza-es…es mentira, mentira…..mentira…..-lloraba mientras susurraba, meciéndose suavemente en el suelo, chocando su cabeza suavemente contra el respaldo de su cama.

-vegeta, por favor-susurro goku mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amigo

-es mentira, mentira….-repetía la frase sin parar, goku solamente podía escucharlo, sintiendo como poco a poco perdía el rastro y esencia de quien alguna vez fue su amigo, quedando solo una cascarón vacío, a él también le dolía todo lo que estaba pasando, pero aun mas al ver como Vegeta se destruía el mismo poco a poco, él realmente creía que si Bulma y Trunks estuvieran allí con ellos, jamás se lo hubiesen permitido.

Sentía que había fallado como amigo, a él y a su querida _hermana y sobrinito, _sentía que era en parte su culpa por no haber visto los cambios en Vegeta desde el principio, debió haber estado allí, junto a su amigo, en cada momento en su encierro mental, nunca debió de haberlo dejado solo, ahora solo podía lamentarse al haber actuado tan tarde.

Goku fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como Vegeta lentamente se paraba-al estar los dos sentados-y se acercaba donde estaban los cuerpos de su esposa e hijo.

Vio como este los veía con una mirada vacía, sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en sus oscuros ojos, Goku se levantó, pero antes de cualquier movimiento, Vegeta hablo:

-¿Por qué?-susurro- kakarotto dime ¿porque?-

-Vegeta y-yo…-pero fue interrumpido-MALDITA SEA ¿POR QUE?-exploto

-no, no lo sé-dijo con sinceridad

-yo,….yo era tan feliz,…cuando ellos estaban aquí…yo… me…sentía completo-

Goku solo podía escuchar, viendo como su amigo se sentaba al borde de la cama y acaricia el huesudo rostro de la que alguna vez fue su mujer e hijo.

-dime Kakarotto ¿me odias?-la pregunto llego a descolocarlo

-¿q-que?-Vegeta se exaspero-dije ¿me odias?

-¡NO! ¡Cómo puedes decirme eso, después de todo este tiempo me preguntas eso!-le grito

-entones…. ¿por qué kakarotto? ¿Porque me quieres ver infeliz?-se lamento mientras se volteaba, dejando expuestos sus enormes ojos negros.

-Vegeta de que…-nuevamente fue interrumpido

-yo era feliz con ellos-respondió mientras miraba a su "familia" y se cruzaba de brazos, el frio se empezaba a resentir en su cuerpo-yo simplemente era feliz-aquella declaración logro descolocar al pelinegro, quien aturdido escuchaba como esas simples palabras resonaban en su cabeza

_Yo era feliz con ellos_

_Yo era feliz con ellos_

_Yo era feliz con ellos_

¡C-como! como que él era feliz con ellos, si ellos estaban muer….., la mente de Goku se quedó en blanco y fijo su mirada perturbada hacia el pelinegro, quién sin importarle su escudriño solamente veía los cadáveres con devoción.

Goku sintió como la respiración se atoraba en su garganta, sintiendo como sus pulmones se cerraban sin recibir oxigeno, su labio inferior empezó a temblar nuevamente y sentía un horrible dolor de estomago.

Todo, todo este tiempo, donde creía que su amigo había perdido la cordura, sumergido en una fantasía que cruelmente él se había impuesto para protegerse, todo, era una ¿mentira?, Goku sintió como si esta revelación fuera como si lo hubieran engañado durante toda su vida, sintió tanto rabia mezclada con un profundo dolor, sentía como sus músculos se ponían tensos y apretaba los puños para no irse de golpes con Vegeta, pero sabía que en su condición, Vegeta no tenía tiempo para eso, era obvio que necesitaba ir a un hospital con urgencia, así que pasando saliva por su boca, para así poder al menos quitar el mal sabor que tenia, habló.

-Vegeta, escucha, no sé qué te impulso a hacer esto, y no me importa en este momento, ahora lo más importante es salir de aquí y en…-sus palabras fueron decayendo cuando vio como los hombros de Vegeta se sacudían, primero lentamente, para después moverse estrepitosamente y luego escuchar una risa, Goku no podía creer lo que escuchaba, acaso Vegeta se estaba ¿riendo?

-qué demonios…-susurro, veía-y escuchaba-como Vegeta parecía matarse de la risa, como si su último comentario hubiera sido alguna clase de chiste.

-ja ja K-Kakarotto, no sabía q-que contaras chistes tan buenos, jajaja-comentó Vegeta entre risas, ese comentario hizo que Goku frunciera el ceño y sin poder contenerse tomo rudamente de la sudadera y grito:

-Vegeta ya me hartaste, tú y tu estúpido juego termina aquí y ahora, no me importa lo que tu pienses ahora, saldremos de esta maldita casa y no volveremos-al escuchar lo último, Vegeta se zafó de su agarre con una expresión de verdadero odio en su rostro.

-de que mierda estas hablado, tú quién diablos te crees de hablar así de mi y de mi casa-le grito

-lo hago porque me preocupo por ti, yo y los demás estamos dolidos igual que tu por sus muertes, tú no eres el único que sufre-estallo Goku

Vegeta lo miro con incredulidad- que diablos me importa esas personas, ellos no son mis amigos, no son nada mío- dijo-pero yo sí, maldito retrasado-contesto Goku

Vegeta abrió los ojos-¿Qué?-solo atino a decir, antes de recibir un puñetazo de lleno, que lo derribo hacia el suelo, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y con una expresión de ligero dolor, gritó:

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA, maldito imbécil-dijo mientras se reincorporaba, siendo nuevamente golpeado esta vez en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire y nuevamente tirado en el suelo.

Intentando nuevamente reincorporarse y vio con gesto colérico al otro pelinegro, recibiendo de él la misma mirada.

-que me pasa, QUE TE PASA A TI, ERES IDIOTA O QUE, VEGETA-grito con todas sus fuerzas

El aludido solo lo miro de manera ponzoñosa, limpiándose el rastro de sangre de su labio inferior se levanto con la mirada fija en el suelo, para sorpresa de Goku este le dio un puñetazo en la quijada, haciéndola traspillar hacia atrás.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, forcejeando y dándose golpes con todo lo que se encontraran, para Goku decir que todo le era muy confuso era un eufemismo, no encontraba relación de como estar hablando llegaron a los puños, era obvio que esta demostración de testosterona entre los solo era para liberar tenciones, esquivando un golpe de Vegeta, recordó como de niños, siempre resolvían sus problemas de esta manera, al ser educados en las calles no había muchas formas de revolver un conflicto con palabras.

Un golpe en el estomago corto el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Jadeando, con sudor y sangre en la cara y el cuerpo y sus ropas una desgracia, ambos pelinegros se miraron fijamente, cuando Goku vio como nuevamente se reincorporaba, este se puso en modo defensivo, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como solo le dedicaba una sonrisa hueca y con incredulidad plasmada en cada poro de su cuerpo, vio como este hacia una reverencia al estilo oriental.

-Veg-Vege-ta…-balbuceó

-Kakarotto, cállate antes que me arrepienta-soltó el pelinegro mientras se enderezaba

Goku solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces, antes de cerrarla completamente.

-Vegeta,…por…porque-susurro, viendo con extrañeza a su compañero, este solo suspiro y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, en ese momento Goku lo comprendió, Vegeta solamente le agradecía, simplemente el estar allí, en un verdadero acto desinteresado, solo por él como un amigo, como un _hermano, _solamente por la persona que es, no por los beneficios que podría darle ni el que dirán de la gente, solamente por el, Vegeta.

-solamente….solamente porque si-sus palabras calaron en el fondo de Goku, sintiendo en su ser una gran felicidad, después de tantos años, al fin pudo tener el "reconocimiento" de Vegeta, de ser verdaderos amigos-aunque no le pongas demasiada lógica, tu cerebro puede explotar por tanto uso en un día-aunque seguía siendo el mismo cabron de siempre, pensó Goku en un gruñido.

Vegeta soltó una pequeña risa, viendo como Goku refunfuñaba como un niño pequeño diciendo cosas como "que nunca lo trataba bien" o "eso no se dice a los amigos", volvió su mirada a su esposa e hijo, y puso su mano en el bolsillo de sus holgados pantalones, sabía que esta no era la mejor decisión, pero para él estaba bien-en sus términos claro-, solamente haría cualquier cosa por ver a su familia solo una vez más, _cualquier cosa._

Goku dejo sus "lamentaciones" de lado al escuchar la pequeña risa de su compañero, vio como le dedicaba una mirada llena de anhelo a los restos tendidos en la cama, para el aun le era escalofriante ver esa escena y aún mas ver a Vegeta sonreír con verdadera felicidad.

-todo termina aquí Kakarotto-los vocablos de Vegeta llamaron su atención.

-¿Qué? Vegeta en verdad, lo dices en serio-contesto rápidamente Goku con emoción, creía que con esta declaración todo volvería a la normalidad, _gran error._

-si-este respondió con simpleza, antes de sacar un arma de su bolsillo, Goku se alarmo cuando vio esto.

-qué demonios, ¡Vegeta que haces con esa arma!-grito mientras su cuerpo se tensionaba, todo estaba yendo por un rumbo totalmente desconocido, hasta ahora no sabía la magnitud del daño psicológico de Vegeta, estar en estos momentos asustado era poco comparado con ahora, estaba aterrado.

-te lo dije, esto termina aquí y ahora-dijo mientras apuntaba su arma en la sien, una gota de sudor se deslizo por la frente de Goku, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta e impidiéndole pasar aire a sus pulmones, todo esto estaba yendo muy mal.

-n-no, Vegeta espera, podemos solucionar esto-se encrispó al escuchar el seguro del revolver-NO LO HAGAS VEGETA-y cuándo iba a disparar este se lanzo y detuvo su acto suicida, haciendo que la bala rebotara en el techo.

-QUE HACES KAKAROTTO, SUELTAME-grito furiosos el pelinegro-NO, NO LO HARE-respondió obstinado el otro, forcejeando entre sus manos y las de Vegeta el arma, en un mal movimiento se disparo y dio contra el suelo, siendo un total de 3 disparos.

-MALDITA SEA, déjame hacerlo-Goku negó furiosamente- COMO UN DEMONIO,POR FAVOR,KAKAROTTO,…..GOKU-las últimas palabras lo descolocaron completamente, Vegeta aprovechando su estando de estupefacción, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra una cómoda del cuarto, Goku se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente y aturdido vio como su amigo nuevamente dirigía su arma a su cabeza.

-V-VEGETA! NOOOOOOOO ¡- grito antes de escuchar un disparo agudo, viendo con completo horror como la sangre se esparcía como una ráfaga furiosa contra la pared y la fría nieve en el suelo.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta en su cabeza, ante sus ojos vio como su amigo se había quitado la vida de un disparo en la sien, vio como el arma caía en un ruido sordo, al igual que el cuerpo del que alguna vez fue su _hermano._

Goku no lo podía creer, sintió como el frio ingresaba a su sistema y vio con horror como la sangre resbala por la superficie del suelo, haciendo contraste con la blanca nieve, empezó a hiperventilar, sentía que sus ojos y entrañas dolían, su vista se volvía nublosa mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, escucho lejanamente voces a su alrededor, sentía su cuerpo pesado y su mente cansada, sintió como alguien lo cogía en brazos, pero él no podía responder, solamente tenía fija su mirada en el suelo.

Solo podía ver blanco.

Blanco siendo teñido de rojo.

Y de allí solo oscuridad.

FINFLASBACK

_FIN._

TA-DA, aquí el final, espero que les haya gustado(a mí en especial me fascino), espero sus comentarios y no se preocupen, aún falta el epilogo, aunque yo no lo considere un capitulo, espero que les guste, conversando con una amiga, me recomendó contestar los revier hasta ahora, en el epilogo igualmente lo hare, así que aquí va:

-bulmar: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, te recordare a ti con gran cariño por ser la primera persona en dejarme un comentario en mi primer (y espero no ultimo) fanfic de esta pareja, si te gusta mis historias o mi modo de escribir te invito a leer mi nueva historia llamada "Tormento" (que pronto publicare) que tratara de fantasmas, asesinatos y esas cosas, con Bulma y Vegeta de protagonistas por su puesto, espero leerte pronto. Adiós.

-CarlotaHdez: Te agradezco tu comentario querida lectora, espero que este final sea de tu agrado y espero volver a verte(o leerte) en otra ocasión y también te invito a leer mi historia llamada "Tormento". Adiós.

- Guest: Que te puedo decir, me gusta lo trágico, espero que a ti también te guste mi final, a y te invito a leer mi otra historia llamada "Tormento", sí te gusta el misterio y la intriga tanto como a mí .Adiós.

- henashinyanta: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, puse todo mi esmero en terminar bien esta historia y pido disculpas si demore mucho, espero volverte a leer en mi otra historia llamada "Tormento". Adiós.

- : Sin duda tu comentario hizo que sonriera en más de una ocasión, nunca creí que esta pequeña historia podría conmoverte tanto, pero me siento muy feliz por tu apoyo, bien aquí está el final que tanto ansiabas, espero cumplir con tus expectativas y verte por aquí nuevamente, sin duda tu estas invitada a leer mi otra historia "Tormento" (escribirlo tantas veces cansa) donde Vegeta conoce a Bulma de una forma poco, como decirlo, poco "usual", y gracias. Adiós.

-Issas: Gracias por tu comentario, y espero verte en mi otra historia. Adiós.

-La anónima: Bien ya no estés mas con la intriga, porqué aquí está el final, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero verte nuevamente por estos lares, en mi otra historia, por supuesto. Adiós.

Uf! Termine, bueno sin nada más que decir.

_Atte._

_Jaishimahara._


End file.
